


Hush Up

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deaf Character, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: They were the best for this job. That doesn’t mean it will all go according to plan.(Please read a/n)
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959214
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hush Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for whumptober _before_ everything got revealed. I don't know how my AH fics are going to look from this point forward, but I just thought I would post this anyway as it was already finished.
> 
> Whumptober prompts used: Support, Blood Loss, Lost, Forced Mutism, Disorientation, Blindness, Power Outage, Stitches, Shot

“You two both remember the plan?” Geoff asked the two men in front of him, signing with every word so they both understood.

Gavin nodded in response and Ryan gave Geoff a thumbs up, which seemed to please the man as he gave them both a smile in return.

“Excellent!” Geoff clapped his hands together and then led the two of them out of the penthouse. “Remember to stay in touch. See you in a bit?”

_See you in a bit_ , Ryan signed back and then made his way out the door. Gavin gave Geoff a wave goodbye and followed Ryan to the elevator that would take them down to the garage.

Once the two of them chose a suitable car to take out of the many vehicles that sat in the expansive room beneath the building, they set off down the street and out of the city.

They were both heading off to gather information for a heist. There were rumours that a shipment of some pricey relics was heading through Los Santos on a train in a few weeks’ time, and none of them wanted to miss the opportunity to steal them for themselves. Not once they realised how much money they would get for them.

The problem with it, though, was that these relics already belonged to a rival gang in another city. The Fakes didn’t usually like to mess with other gangs unless they had to, so they didn’t start any unnecessary wars, but this gang had struck first. They had found out about a heist that the Fakes had planned to do a few months ago, and had shown up just an hour before it was meant to take place and completed the heist themselves.

That had cost them a lot of money, and so this was their revenge to get that money back.

The information on the train’s schedule and what exactly was being transported on it was stored on this other gang’s computers. Gavin had tried to hack into it from his computer back at the penthouse, but he couldn’t find a way in. Which meant that they had to go and get the information directly from the source.

It was something that needed to be done quickly and stealthily, so only the two of them could go. Gavin was required to go as he was the one who knew how to gather the information that was stored on the computers, and Ryan was there as his back up.

Ryan looked over to where Gavin was sat in the passenger seat. He was looking out the window, but he turned his head once he realised Ryan was watching him. He grinned at Ryan and Ryan couldn’t resist smiling back, before he turned his eyes back to the road.

It took them almost an hour to reach the gang’s base. Ryan filled the time listening to the radio, whilst Gavin watched the fields and buildings fly by outside. It didn’t feel like it took them so long as the time flew by quickly, and before Ryan knew it, they had arrived at their destination.

Ryan parked the car down the street of the gang’s base, so they didn’t know that the two of them were there. The building was fairly big, but it was in the middle of a town and was surrounded by many others, so it wouldn’t be suspicious to see a car pull up on the same street.

Once Ryan had shut off the engine, he turned to Gavin.

_You ready?_ He asked him.

_Yep!_ Gavin signed back along with a nod. _You have everything?_

Ryan pulled out his gun and checked that it was loaded with ammo, and that he had his spare ammo just in case as well.

_Yeah, you?_ He asked Gavin once he knew he had all he needed.

Gavin’s response was him fishing into his pocket and showing Ryan the flash drive he kept in there.

_Good. Let’s go._

Ryan put on his skull mask and then the two of them were heading out of the car.

It was late at night so the two of them had less worry of being seen in the darkness, but they didn’t want to just walk over to the base in case they were seen as that would draw unnecessary suspicion. So, they headed around the back of a building just a few doors down.

It was a Chinese restaurant that appeared to have been shut down several years ago. The windows were boarded up but where the front door had once been chained up, the metal chain now sat on the front step as a result of someone breaking in at some point in the past.

Ryan pushed the door open and stepped into the building first. There was graffiti lining the walls and any furniture that had been left behind was smashed up or upturned in the corner.

Ryan heard Gavin move into the room behind him, and the two of them headed to the door at the back of the room.

The door took them to a kitchen that looked just like the room up front, with a thick layer of dust along every surface. Ryan moved past it all until he reached another door that took them out to the back of the building.

The two of them stepped out into an alleyway that ran along the back of all the buildings on the street. It was a mess and smelled of all the trash that had been thrown out into the dumpsters but hadn’t been cleaned up yet. Ryan saw Gavin grimace as he moved in next to him, but they didn’t have to stick around for long.

They walked down the alley and passed a few more buildings until they finally reached the base.

Gavin had already found the locations of the cameras on the base before they had left the penthouse earlier, which was how Ryan knew there was one situated right above the backdoor.

They both pressed themselves behind a large dumpster to not been seen by it. Ryan peeked around the edge, just enough to take aim, and quickly fired his silent pistol at the camera.

It went out with a spark, and the two of them quickly moved in.

The door was locked, but Ryan handled that with another shot of his gun, and then they were in the building.

They stepped into a long hallway, and Ryan let Gavin lead them through the building as he had memorised the blueprints and knew the quickest way to get to where they needed to be.

Although Gavin had brought his own weapon, Ryan was the better shot, so he went around each corner first to make sure the coast was clear. They didn’t come across any members of the gang on their way, which was good. If they needed to take someone down, then there was a higher risk of getting caught and that could blow this whole mission.

But they were lucky, and they quickly made it to the room where Gavin suspected the information to be stored without coming across any issues.

Ryan went through the door first and was surprised to see it unlocked. He gestured to Gavin to stay where he was whilst he checked out the room first, and after finding that it was empty, he allowed Gavin to follow.

Gavin immediately got to work, whilst Ryan kept watch.

The room they were in was fairly small. It had a couple of computers with monitors in one corner, but most of the room was filled with what appeared to be servers. They covered almost two walls of the room, and some had a bunch of loose wires hanging from them.

Gavin was sat in a chair in front of the monitors. Over his shoulder, Ryan could see him frantically click through the files on the computer and transfer what they needed over to his flash drive.

A sound from out in the hallway had Ryan spinning around to face the door.

He listened closely, and he was sure that what he heard was footsteps.

Gavin stood up from the desk at the same time that Ryan turned back to him, pocketing the drive that now had everything they needed. Ryan quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the other side of the room, behind the door.

At the raised eyebrow that Gavin gave him, Ryan lifted a finger to his lips and then pointed over to the door, where the footsteps sounded much closer.

Understanding what he meant, Gavin nodded and pulled out his own gun, and held it out ready just like Ryan.

A second passed and then Ryan heard the noise of the door handle twisting. A moment later, a man walked into the room and shut the door behind himself.

As he stepped into the room, he didn’t see the two of them right away. Ryan didn’t want to push their luck, so as soon as the door clicked shut, Ryan aimed his gun at the back of the man’s head and fired.

The man immediately slumped down, but Ryan caught him before his body could hit the floor. He softly laid the man down in the corner so as to not make a sound, and when he straightened up his eyes went back to the door.

There weren’t any more noises that came from out in the hall, so Ryan assumed that the man had come on his own and there wasn’t anyone else that would be entering the room anytime soon.

Still, when he went to open the door, he didn’t let go of his gun and he stepped out of the room slowly to survey the hall.

There was still no sign of anybody else, so Ryan wanted to move now before anyone else appeared. He didn’t think it would take long before someone realised that man was missing.

Ryan turned back to Gavin to make sure he was right behind him.

_Ready?_ Ryan asked him.

_Ready,_ Gavin replied.

Ryan nodded sharply, and then they were both making their way back out of the building.

However, they didn’t make it far before someone else decided to appear.

They had only reached the end of the hallway when Ryan heard more footsteps approaching. He just had time to push Gavin around a corner when two more people appeared in the same hallway.

From where they were, Ryan could peer just around the corner and into the hallway, to see the two people approaching the very room that Gavin and Ryan had just left.

Once they saw what had happened in there, Ryan and Gavin would have less time to get out of the building before they would start to be hunted.

Not wanting to stick around and wait for that to happen, Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulled him along as he started to run towards the exit.

Just a moment later, Ryan heard yelling coming from where they had just left, and then almost immediately an alarm started to ring.

The alarm was loud, but Ryan blocked it out. Instead his focus was on getting to the exit and keeping Gavin safe.

But that was hard when the power suddenly went out.

Everything fell into darkness and Ryan almost tripped over as he abruptly had to stop and save himself from crashing into anything. Gavin collided with Ryan’s back, but steadied himself before he knocked them both over.

_What happened?_ Ryan started to sign, but then he realised that in the darkness, Gavin couldn’t see him. Which meant that they couldn’t communicate.

That also meant that Gavin didn’t know that the other gang had found them.

“Hey!” A voice rang out from further down the hall, and Ryan briefly had to wonder how they could see them in this darkness.

He couldn’t wonder for long, though, as the next thing he heard was gunfire.

Ryan tried to aim in the same direction that he heard them coming from, but without being able to see, he had no idea if he was even hitting close. There was no point in sticking around to find out.

He grabbed Gavin’s hand and once again, he dragged him down the hall.

Gavin had been the one to memorise the building’s layout, but Ryan had skimmed over the blueprints just in case. That didn’t mean he remembered the exact route to go, especially now that he couldn’t see anything, and he quickly realised that he was lost.

As they made their way through the building, Ryan had been trailing along the wall with his free hand, so he had at least some knowledge of where they were going and wouldn’t run into a wall at any moment. But then his hand met empty air as they reached the end of the hallway, and they had to make a decision.

Ryan didn’t want to make a wrong turn and end up deeper in the building, but now that he was already disorientated, he couldn’t even think about retracing their steps from earlier.

He then felt a tug on his arm.

Ryan looked over to where he thought Gavin was in the darkness, and now that his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, he could see his shadowy figure as he tried to pull Ryan to the right. Ryan trusted that he still remembered where they were going even if they did get turned around, so he allowed Gavin to lead them in the right direction.

That was how they went for a little while, and Ryan was just starting to hope that maybe they would make it out of there without running into the rest of the gang, until he heard more voices ringing out ahead of them.

Ryan didn’t have any time to warn Gavin of the approaching issue before more gunfire echoed down the hallway.

Ryan ducked to avoid getting hit as he fired his own gun, but before he could manage to pull Gavin down with him, he heard a sharp gasp next to him and then a thump on the ground.

_Gavin,_ Ryan’s mind was screaming, but he couldn’t move over to him before more guns were fired at them.

Ryan kept his gun aimed at where he heard the people fire from, and with as much concentration as he could in such a situation, he shot his gun at where they likely were.

It took several bullets and he almost emptied his clip, but soon the gunfire ceased, and the hallway got quiet again.

Ryan holstered his gun and quickly crawled over to where Gavin was. He had to feel around on the ground until his hand brushed up against Gavin’s arm.

His hands moved over Gavin to find out what was wrong, but then a hand grasped onto his and guided it over to Gavin’s shoulder.

It was wet, and Ryan could immediately tell what was wrong. He felt around further to try and assess the extent of the damage, but he could feel Gavin writhe in pain beneath him and Ryan lifted his hands from him before he made anything worse. This wasn’t the time or place where they could do this. They had to get out now.

Ryan leant down to Gavin’s other side and lifted his good arm over his shoulder. Gavin groaned next to him, but didn’t protest as Ryan lifted him up off the ground.

If Ryan was correct in guessing, they didn’t have far to go. He just had to get Gavin a little further, and then they’d be safe.

Once they were both up and Ryan was supporting Gavin without the worry of dropping him, they continued on their way to the exit.

Gavin still tried to guide Ryan in the direction they needed to go, but Ryan could tell that even he was starting to struggle with where they were, as he was starting to get heavier in Ryan’s grip. Although, thankfully now that they were closer to the exit, the path that they needed to take was coming back to Ryan, so he was able to take over.

It felt like the longest journey of his life, even though in reality he knew it wasn’t that far, but eventually they made it to the same door they had come in from.

It was still dark outside, but the moonlight made everything slightly brighter out there than in the building and Ryan was glad that he now had the ability to see again.

He didn’t stop, or even slow down, once they went through the door. Ryan continued to hurry with Gavin at his side all the way back through the alley and that old Chinese restaurant.

Ryan didn’t stop until they had reached the car and he was gently laying Gavin onto the backseat. He still didn’t think they were safe right here, so Ryan quickly clambered into driver’s seat and took off down the road.

It wasn’t until they were several streets away and there was no sign of anyone following them that Ryan allowed himself to pull over.

He switched the overhead light on in the car and threw his mask off as he climbed into the back with Gavin.

Gavin was still conscious and was clutching at his shoulder. Now that they were sat in the light, Ryan could see that blood coated his shirt. It was mainly over his shoulder, but there were streaks of it over his arms and jeans, where blood-covered hands had tried to pick him up.

Ryan still didn’t know how bad it was, but the fact that Gavin was awake was good. He had his eyes squeezed shut, though, and Ryan needed to get his attention so that he could move his hand out of the way.

He lifted one hand and lightly brushed it against Gavin’s cheek. Gavin’s eyes flew open, and Ryan smiled at him to calm him down.

_Can I look?_ Ryan gestured to Gavin’s shoulder, and after a moment, Gavin shakily nodded and slowly moved his hand from his shoulder.

Ryan peeled Gavin’s shirt back from the wound and leant in closer to inspect it.

It didn’t look great, gunshot wounds weren’t exactly pretty things after all, but it wasn’t terrible. There was an exit wound on the back of Gavin’s shoulder, so at least that meant Ryan didn’t have to dig out the bullet.

Ryan had dealt with this exact thing before, he knew how to fix it, but he would still need to be quick to avoid Gavin bleeding out in the back of the car. There was no way they would be able to make it all the way back to the penthouse.

Ryan’s hands left Gavin, who instantly pressed against his shoulder again to stop the blood flow, and Ryan fished his phone out of his back pocket and opened a message to Geoff.

_Gav’s hurt. Going to safehouse._

He got blood over the screen as he typed, but he didn’t care. Barely a couple of seconds later, he received Geoff’s reply.

_Ok. Keep me updated._

Pleased with the response, Ryan climbed back over into the front seat and tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. He quickly started up the car, and headed to their next location.

There was a safehouse on the outskirts of this city. It was for when one of them were on a mission that required for them to be just out of Los Santos. It wasn’t used very often, but it was still well stocked like the rest of their houses.

At some point during the journey, Ryan glanced into the rear-view mirror to find that Gavin’s eyes were closed, so he stepped on the gas a little harder.

The safehouse was a bungalow on the end of a quiet street. As soon as Ryan had pulled up onto the driveway, he was quickly flying out the car and to the front door.

There was a key that they always kept under the doormat, and Ryan was pleased to find it was still there when he checked. He unlocked the door and opened it, and then headed back to the car.

He opened the door next to Gavin and scooped him into his arms.

Ryan kicked the front door closed behind him once they were in the house, and went straight to the couch in the middle of the front room.

By the time that Ryan had grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and headed back to Gavin, he found that Gavin was awake and looking around.

_Hey,_ Ryan signed as he sat down next to him on the couch. _We’re at the safehouse._

The confusion was gone from Gavin’s face as he finally realised where they were, but his brow was still creased in pain.

_I’m going to clean your shoulder and stitch it up, alright?_ Ryan informed him as he started to get the equipment out of the kit.

_Okay,_ Gavin lifted one hand weakly, before it fell back down to his side. He tipped his head back, and Ryan was worried that he was going to fall asleep again, but his eyes stayed open and Ryan realised he was preparing himself for how uncomfortable this was going to be.

Ryan tried to make it quick and not give Gavin any more pain than he was already suffering, although it still took him a little while as he had to stitch up both wounds. By the time he was done, Gavin looked close to falling asleep again, but now that he was patched up, Ryan would let him.

_Do you want to go to bed?_

Gavin lifted his tired head just enough to give Ryan a nod. Ryan helped him up of the couch and guided him into the one bedroom of the house.

He sat Gavin down on the bed whilst he went searching for some clothes for him to change into. There weren’t many clothes that were kept there, and Ryan wasn’t entirely sure that the ones he picked out even belonged to Gavin, but they would fit him and looked comfortable enough to sleep in, so they would do the job.

Ryan helped Gavin change out of his blood-stained clothes and into the cleaner ones, and then helped him get into bed.

Gavin was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow, but Ryan sat by his side for a long moment just to be sure he was okay.

He then remembered that he’d told Geoff he would keep in touch, so he had to go and search for his phone that he’d forgotten in the car.

He texted Geoff that Gavin was alright now and resting, and that they had gotten all the information that they’d been sent to retrieve, which Geoff seemed very pleased at.

Once that was taken care off, Ryan collected Gavin’s dirty clothes and changed out of his own to put them in the wash, making sure that he remembered to take the flash drive out of Gavin’s pocket before doing so.

By the time he’d done all of that, he was feeling tired himself and wasn’t surprised to find that it had reached the early hours of the morning. He made his way back to the bedroom, where Gavin was still fast asleep, and slowly climbed into the bed next to him.

Gavin didn’t wake up, but when Ryan moved closer to him, Gavin rolled over to tuck himself into Ryan’s side.

Ryan pulled him as close as he could without hurting him, and he rested his chin on Gavin’s head. Gavin snuggled into Ryan’s neck, and knowing that he was still alive and safe, Ryan drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
